


月野神社手记

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 百鬼夜行paro宗守





	月野神社手记

月野神社整年间都是有气味的，从云雾端走下来的大人们带的，人间的参拜客烟火里落下的，是一种白气与另一种白气搅和成的味道。有这种气味在，那就可以说是有了灵验的本钱了，这不会造假，您大可看白日里络绎的行人的。

若是想来，您便选自己的好时日来罢，我作不了推荐，毕竟不论春日山樱，夏天花叶，秋枫与冬季里参拜道上的雪，都是别处有，但是别处又见不着的物事。有些东西言语说不出来，诗一样的氛围，要自己身临过才是。

  
既然前文说起云里的白雾气，自然是有不同于人类的“他们”在的，这倒不拘束于那些个降临下来的大人，捌佰万神明之外，多得是生长于此间的鬼怪妖魔。这些个非人，虽然不似人类寿命蜉蝣朝露，却还是知晓喜怒哀惧，自然也会有人类一般的友与爱吧？由此看的月野神社，也不过是居酒屋茶室一类聚友的场合罢了。

在这千奇百怪的鬼怪中，有一位圣兽白泽，名唤在原守人的，算是稀客。您要知道，高天原那位稻荷神虽然端端在上，却始终有些私心在，九尾狐与白泽这样的圣物被珍藏着，下界来是不容易。那一位到人间来，起初是为了听猫又的曲子。虽然是上这山里来了，但不能出神社，除却爱好音乐之外，还是做天上一样看书喝茶的事，洒扫主持的白藏主见着担心，但也无从下手。

这一天，九尾狐被影法师借曲子拐走到后山，来访的云外镜又去陪沉睡的天狐，在原大人书看得倦了，就放了人间的话本，到无参拜客的后院里去。那是六月份的事，院里的紫阳花是水无月泪同雨水一道留下，此时开得十分好，瓣儿上的水珠潋滟异常。这样的好光景，就算在高天原上也不易得见，确实令人欢喜。

所谓是无巧不成书，月野神社岑寂的后院里，此时却不止有一位访客。那一头是酒吞童子的义弟，作为鬼的神乐坂宗司进门来了，高挑风流的长相，并不亚于传说里总是作俊美少年扮相的义兄，因着不是夜晚聚会的时候，并不偕同篁志季来，而是独自推开纸门朝院里望。一眼间，白袍层叠的圣兽倾下身去，挽着宽大的袍袖要将掬起的紫阳花放进手水钵里。这样被稻荷神宠爱的祥瑞，手是只沾书卷而不经事的，此时指尖滴着泉水，瞧起来和花瓣一样润泽而略有通透的意思。

宗司前来，只与前院的堀宫英知打过招呼，忙得昏天的白藏主一拍脑门想起来，院内还有高天原上来的客人，三步作两步的去追，喊的是叫他多少披件衣服，毕竟白泽与九尾自天上来，难说见不见得下界里鬼怪小伙子衣襟大开的样。狐狸走路没有声音，他一路追到纸门边，院内静悄悄的，听得见的只是他的喘气。

在原守人很是好脾气地笑，这不打紧，让您费心了。堀宫英知这时静下心来，堪堪想起白泽博学，知晓世间鬼怪种类形貌，反倒是自己多心，他摸一摸头上匿了形的尖耳朵，红着脸走了，院子里又静寂下来。天上常常是没有什么要事的，在原守人因而有种和缓沉静的气质，他将花团浸入水中，好像不知道来人瞧着，动作不紧不慢，紫阳花的粉色不上脸颊和耳朵，龙尾巴倒是绕着脚踝打圈，但没人注意得到。

你好？他返过身来打招呼，鬼从屋子里出来，赤足踩着石子路，倒是把脚链球和狼牙棒给收起来了，按理说，鬼是相当自由散漫的生物，绝没有碰到人就把可怖的身上物件收起来的道理，或许是在原大人的影响？我不得而知了。

在这之后，白藏主的英知曾对我说，守总算有新伴啦。堀宫英知是个好人，或者说好狐狸，说着这话便高兴。而我见白泽的日子也多了，就算在鼠患猖獗猫又抽不开身带着三味线前来的时日里，也会见到月白色宽袍叠袖的身影。不知稻荷神在上是否曾抱怨过呢？座下怜惜的祥瑞之兽顾着往下界跑，不是听曲子就是找入不得神明眼的鬼谈天，若是我的话，好歹也要少福泽那么三两根麦子的。

我所记得的，是某个聚会的夜晚，不大的后院前屋，百鬼夜行，可谓盛况。酒会是常办的，有篁志季在，再加上相熟的鬼怪们呼朋引伴，是个热闹得恰好而有度的去处。就算不喝酒的蛟龙，也会带着镰鼬的双子来凑热闹，见见忙碌的白藏主。平日里端着茶盏聊天的朋友本就不多，少了一个，无论是谁都会不免小声抱怨的吧？这天夜里的灯盏被风吹得摇晃，红色的光也就随之摆动地映在夏夜里的庭院。光线之外，花丛的石子路上，不时也是有谈笑的身影的，但这一幅却少见。无论是兴奋的，捧起了酒碗的圣兽，亦或是一旁露出揶揄的笑，但仍然为同伴倾下酒坛的鬼怪，都是能让见者讶异的画面罢。

还有后来的事么？或许没有了，日复一日水一样流走，每一年的紫阳花都会开，也都会被捧进手水钵里养着。人间与高天原，无尽的夏日会逝去，也会到来，于寿岁漫长的非人不过又是一场祭典和会面罢了。

如果您在夏天到来，不妨学那狐狸，无声响地穿过里屋，拉开通往后院的门。运气来了，或许会见着一双黑指甲的手剪了紫阳花球，挂到润白的角上去。

那之后调侃的与无奈的笑，就是这月野神社的夏天了。


End file.
